


Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним

Видео дошли до Джареда не в первый день - даже, кажется, не во второй. Они снимались по четырнадцать часов в сутки, и когда автобус студии подкидывал его до дома, у него уже в висках ломило от реплик Сэма, от реплик Дина, он с кассирами уже говорил исключительно цитатами из сценариев, да и с Сэнди, кажется, тоже. Пока операторы выставляли камеры, он только и успевал, что в последний раз прогнать диалоги с Дженсеном, по привычке подложить пластиковые собачьи какашки на стул очередной приглашенной звездочки да на ходу перекусить. А что помощницы режиссеров перешептывались да странно хихикали - так мало ли что их там насмешило.  
Джаред понял, что что-то неладно, только когда на съемочную площадку явился взъерошенный, злой и потому еще более, чем обычно, нескладный Эрик, и, дождавшись Кимового крика "Снято!", подошел к Дженсену.  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
Дженсен, кажется, еще толком не вышел из роли Дина - стиснул зубы так, что скулы побелели, ступил вперед, как по зависшей над пропастью доске. Джаред потрепал его по плечу - "классно отыграл, чувак" - и направился в гримерную. Парикмахеры ненавидели съемки поединков - непосредственное общение голов со стенами не способствовало сохранности старательно с утра уложенных прядей.  
Он с размаху плюхнулся в кресло, ухмыльнулся Шейле, новенькой стилистке.  
\- А у вас опять случился я!  
\- Что, уже перерыв?  
\- Типа того, Эрик нагрянул, весь на нервах какой-то, отозвал Дженсена в сторонку. Я уже даже начал бояться, что нашего Дженсена в какой другой проект сманить пытаются, иначе с чего бы это Эрик так кипятился? - и он отправил в рот очередную конфету.  
\- Из-за тех видео, наверное, - даже под слоем пудры было видно, что на скулах Шейлы проступил румянец.  
\- Каких? - из вежливости поинтересовался Джаред.  
\- Ну, тех... тех.  
\- Освежи мою память?  
\- Ты что, не знаешь? - глаза Шейлы разлетелись в поллица, и оно сразу стало совсем детским и чуть испуганным. - Правда не знаешь?  
Она быстро открыла ноутбук, и на ютубе впечатала в поиск: "Дженсен Эклз, гей-порно".  
\- Господи, чего еще фанаты сваяли, что даже Эрик зашевелился? - он бросил быстрый взгляд на зеркало, за рамку которого были заткнуты фото его и Дженсена.  
Шейла развернула видео на весь монитор, и Джаред поневоле наклонился вперед.  
Качество изображения было отвратное, зернистое, а камера в руках у оператора, казалось, плясала канкан. Тем не менее, Дженсен в кадре был вполне узнаваем - только гораздо моложе, волосы рыжеватые, подлиннее, зализанные назад, да личико смазливое, еще без привычного резкого прищура. Дженсен смотрел куда-то вверх, приоткрыв рот, а потом в кадр вступила чья-то задница. "Я бы записался к тренеру этого парня", - отстраненно подумал Джаред, потому что задница была что надо, крепкая, подтянутая. Ее обладатель, видный только до пояса, стоял к камере вполоборота ("На меня, на меня повернись!" - донесся шепот оператора из-за кадра), и, сжав член, как оружие, сделал шаг вперед. Дженсен облизал губы - жест, который должен был быть вызывным, но выглядел только нервным. А потом Задница начал водить по его губам, щекам своим дрыном, оставляя на коже белесые потеки, а Дженсен все смотрел вверх, видимо, ему в глаза, доверчиво, как щеночек. Задница толкнулся ему в рот, и Дженсен не отшатнулся, Дженсен взял, сначала только головку, но тот вбивался в него все глубже и глубже, запутав пальцы в этих рыжеватых длинных волосах, а потом Дженсен дернулся, будто пытаясь отодвинуться, будто подавился, но тот лишь прижимал его к своему паху еще сильнее, натрахивая - из-за камеры доносились короткие хриплые стоны, и за втянутыми щеками Дженсена было видно, как ходит член. А потом монитор погас, и воцарилась тишина.  
\- Хороший коллаж, - через минуту сказал Джаред, сглотнув. - Профессиональный.  
\- Коллажом такое не сделаешь, - сказала Шейла. - Ты что, правда этого не видел?  
Джаред помотал головой.  
\- Ну, короче, вот. Официальных объяснений еще никто не давал, но ты представляешь, что творится.  
\- Представляю.  
\- Ладно, давай сделаю из тебя красавчика.  
Она потянулась за лаком, и Джаред устроился в кресле поудобнее, чуть ли не до коленей натягивая свитер Сэма, чтобы скрыть непрошенную, невесть зачем проступившую эрекцию.  
...Остаток съемочного дня прошел, как в тумане. Джаред запарывал дубль за дублем: дружелюбная улыбка получалась такой жалкой, будто ему ботинки жали, ярость - такой натужной, будто перед съемками ему вкололи успокоительное. И даже сцены братской преданности, то, что им всегда давалось естественно, легче всего, катились к черту, потому что Джаред смотрел на Дженсена, на Дина, а видел только того, совсем молодого Дженсена с белесыми потеками на щеках.  
Ему удалось остаться с Дженсеном наедине, только когда они уже садились в студийный автобус после завершения съемочного дня.  
\- Как прошло с Эриком? - спросил он, неловко устроившись на самом краешке автобусного сидения и всем корпусом повернувшись к Дженсену.  
\- Нормально, - Дженсен сосредоточенно смотрел в темноту за окном, хотя видел, наверное, только свое отражение. - Могло быть и хуже.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джаред, - хорошо.   
А потом - у него так с детства было, что на уме - то и на языке, ему за это вечно влетало - без подготовки, будто в бассейн прыгал с вышки, он сказал:   
\- Я видел те видео.  
Дженсен провел ладонью по лицу, будто испарину смахивал.  
\- Так же, как и четверть населения этой гребаной страны.  
Кажется, сначала Джаред хотел сказать что-то другое, или вообще не знал, что сказать, но от этого беспомощного жеста, припасенного для особо сложных пресс-конференций, все вылетело у него из головы. Он протянул руку и потрепал Дженсена по плечу:  
\- Чувак, я очень рад, что ты сменил прическу. С той ты выглядел полным придурком.

+++

\- Это нам на руку, - твердо сказал агент Дженсена. - Шумиха продается. В третьем сезоне у нас и так рейтинги поползли вниз, да еще этот хиатус, так что будем надеяться, что люди, скачавшие серию из-за скандала, продолжат смотреть, увлекшись нашими гениальными сценариями.  
\- Особенно в восторге будут наши зрители из военных частей. И из южных штатов, - мрачно бросил Бобби Сингер.  
\- Скажу, что мне девушки не давали, и я от отчаяния... - Дженсен все утро щипал переносицу, будто его мучала головная боль.  
\- И мы растеряем всю гейскую аудиторию, которая сочтет это оскорбительным. Пятсот тысяч зрителей, Дженсен.  
\- Но попробуй пока с ним не слишком зажиматься, хватит этой пропаганды инцеста, - говорит агент Джареда. - Не хватало еще и тебе прослыть педиком.  
\- Эй, он мой друг! - Джаред протестующе замахал руками, чуть не опрокинув стоявшую на столе бутылку минералки.  
\- Сейчас он прежде всего труп от шоубиза, и если ты не хочешь пойти на дно вместе с ним...  
О Дженсене говорили так, будто его не было в комнате, и только тогда Джаред понял, насколько паршиво обстоят дела. Совсем говенно. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не выругаться вслух.  
\- Но пока мы в любом случае делаем вид, что это был двойник...  
\- Как у Элвиса? - не удержался Джаред. - Эй, Дженсен, да ты уже как Элвис!  
Дженсенов агент поморщился.  
\- Делаем вид, что был двойник. Дженсен, какова вероятность, что эти заговорят?  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Дженсен, по-прежнему держа ладонь перед глазами. - Мне было шестнадцать, и с тех пор мы не общались, я даже не знал, жив ли он.  
\- Мы можем предложить ему денег.  
\- Я не знаю, где он живет.  
\- Так узнай, черт подери.  
У невозмутимого обычно Бобби Сингера даже щеки покраснели от ярости, и, поняв это, он махнул рукой, мол, валите, парни, на сегодня хватит.  
\- Да уж, влипли мы, - сказал Джаред, когда они с Дженсеном вышли из комнаты.  
\- Не мы, а я, я понял, что налажал, окей? - прорычал Дженсен, прижав его к стене.  
\- Эй, чувак... - Джаред попытался расцепить его хватку на своем воротнике, но тот держал крепко.  
\- И прекрати, блядь, улыбаться, если тебе дороги твои передние зубы.  
Дженсен наконец отпустил его, и сразу ссутулился, будто стал меньше.  
\- Это не шуточки. Это вообще не смешно.  
До парковки они дошли молча. Дженсен вскинул руку, прощаясь, и сел за руль своего автомобиля. Ключ в замке зажигания не проворачивался - у него дрожали руки. Джаред наклонился к его окну:  
\- Давай подвезу.  
Дженсен на миг опустил голову на скрещенные на руле руки, но вышел. Молча устроился на заднем сидении - в зеркале заднего вида Джаред видел только половину его лица, неподвижную, как маску.  
\- А как так вообще получилось? - наконец не выдерживает Джаред, когда они уже подъезжают к съемной квартире Дженсена.  
\- Мне было шестнадцать, окей? - огрызается Дженсен. - Все делают глупости в шестнадцать, и не всех они кусают потом за задницу. Господи, это звучит как плохая шутка.

+++

Джаред пересматривает видео поздно ночью. Он видел детские фотки Дженсена, смешные бойскаутские снимки, где Дженсен с тонкими ногами и еще неровными передними зубами лучезарно улыбался камере, и смазанные снимки с его попоек с друзьями, и торжественные - с семейных праздников. И только сейчас он увидел его в движении - тонкие, почти прозрачные веки, покрасневшие, как от аллергии, и брови сдвигает уже узнаваемо, и влажные припухшие губы, которыми он обхватывает...  
Джаред отворачивается, смахивает влажные от пота волосы со лба.  
Джареда трясет.  
Не может ведь он дрочить, глядя Дженсену в глаза, пускай тот лишь на видео, да еще отсасывает какому-то мужику? Он переворачивает лицами вниз все фотографии со съемочной площадки, что стоят у него на столе, и расстегивает молнию на джинсах. Воздух комнаты холодит возбужденный член - Джаред плюет на ладонь и обхватывает член, дрочит быстро, остервенело, представляя, как бы дрочил ему Дженсен, если бы он зажал его в углу трейлера и заставил, думая о губах Дженсена, представляя, как он сжал бы его загривок, уверенно толкнул вниз, как тот бы давился его членом, но продолжал сосать, глядя ему в глаза, этот невыносимо жаркий рот, член упирается в горло, напористый язык, осторожное прикосновение зубов... Джаред бы кончил ему на лицо, модельное лицо, от которого писают кипятком тысячи фанаток, и Дженсен бы стирал его сперму пальцами, медленно бы ее слизывал...  
Джаред вытирается салфетками, смотрит на экран виновато.

+++

Джаред играл Сэма, когда у него была сломана рука и от обезболивающего реальность, казалость, двигалась в сло-мо, играл Сэма, когда у него умерла бабушка - и тогда у Сэма, задумавшегося о судьбе Дина, глаза становились очень жалостливые; играть Сэма, когда у него колом стояло на Дженсена, ему еще не приходилось.  
А Дженсен вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбался и строил глазки, только вздрагивал от резких окриков, вжимал голову в плечи. От его обезьяничания Джареда начинало мутить. Ладно еще братские прикосновения - хотя он никогда раньше не обращал внимания, как много братья прикасаются, похлопывают друг друга по плечу, поправляют друг другу галстуки, сталкиваются плечами. Но и вне прицела камер Дженсен вторгался в его пространство, не отставал ни на шаг, будто Джаред казался ему последним островком безопасности в ополоумевшем мире. А Джареду порой начинало казаться, что он сходит с ума, потому что стоило Дженсену устроиться на стуле, расставив ноги, или задумчиво прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к своим губам, или стереть пятно кетчупа со щеки Джареда - и сеанс гейской порнухи в мозгу Джареда начинался снова, будто кто-то поставил ее на повтор, а выключить забыл. И он не представлял, что делать, потому что бить прикасающихся к тебе людей по рукам невежливо, а сказать "извини, чувак, кажется, мне тут с утра кто-то подсыпал в колу виагры" не позволял инстинкт самосохранения. Взыгравший гормон - это фигня, Джаред надеялся, что после встречи с Сэнди он успокоится, а дружбу с Дженсеном он слишком ценил, чтобы вот так поставить ее под удар.  
Запрыгнув утром в автобус студии, он сонно потянулся, спросил:  
\- Как жизнь?  
Дженсен коротко улыбнулся, но улыбка получилась странная, будто зубы показал.  
\- Кроме того, что под моей квартирой дежурит пяток папарацци, мой агент поставил на мне крест, а Даниль собирается бросить меня, потому что думает, что я гей - все просто замечательно.  
Некоторое время они просто молчали - и правда, что на такое скажешь? - а потом Джаред набрался решимости спросить:  
\- А ты разве не гей?  
\- Мне нравятся девушки. - Джаред успел перевести дыхание, когда Дженсен добавил, - парни тоже.  
Да, все дело было в том, что он уже два месяца не виделся с Сэнди. Только в этом.

+++

В Чикаго они оба привезли своих девушек - Джаред от отчаяния, Дженсен - в последней попытке помириться и поддержать репутацию. Их совместный ужин напоминал непринужденную прогулку по минному полю: солнышко светит, трава зеленеет, но шаг в сторону - и кто-то долго будет собирать ошметки мяса. Даниль много улыбалась официантам и немного Джареду, а когда Дженсен открывал рот, делала такое удивленное лицо, будто до этого его даже не замечала, и под конец вечера ушла плакать в туалет; Сэнди говорила за троих, пересказывая шутки, которые они все уже успели выучить наизусть; ну а Дженсен рвал салфетки - вокруг его тарелки скопились целые Гималаи ошметков.  
Когда они наконец разошлись по номерам, все, кажется, вздохнули с облегчением.  
\- Даниль жалко, - сказала Сэнди, стаскивая чулки. - Достался же ей этот педик...  
\- Он не педик, - рассеянно поправил Джаред.  
\- Он сосет члены, это определение педика.  
\- Ему нравятся девушки. И парни.  
\- Пусть приходит, когда определится, - Сэнди принялась расстегивать его рубашку. Джаред зажмурился. Груди Сэнди, маленькие, упругие, так привычно легли в его ладони. Она языком прочертила дорожку от его соска вниз, вниз... старое зернистое видео, Дженсен облизывает губы - жест, который должен был быть вызывным, но выглядел только нервным... Сэнди потянула вниз резинку его трусов...  
\- Младшенький Падалеки соскучился?  
А у Джареда не стояло, провально и катастрофически. Сэнди провела по его поникшему члену наманикюренными ноготками, Джаред нервно сглотнул, Дженсен не шел у него из головы, ему было неловко и стыдно так, что даже ладони потели.  
\- Устал? Эти перелеты тебя когда-нибудь доконают, - в нежном голосе Сэнди все равно проскользнули нотки разочарования.  
Он отлизал ей, она ему все-таки очень нравилась, Сэнди, ее нежная кожа, ее мягкость, то, как она тихо вздыхала, сжимая бедрами его голову. А что не встало - так нервы, и переутомление с вечным недосыпом, с кем не бывает, ведь правда? Они уснули, обнявшись.  
...На утренней панели Джаред и Дженсен выглядели трупами, причем трупами нервными. Толпа радостно вопила, но когда будет задан вопрос о видео, не имеющем к "Сверхъестественному" никакого отношения, было только делом времени. Джаред вспоминал указания агента и старательно к Дженсену не прикасался, только смотрел подбадривающе, пока тот привычно рассказывал о своем любимом эпизоде. Когда нервничал, Дженсен говорил очень складно, гораздо складнее, чем когда просто расслаблялся и позволял языку заводить себя в неожиданные дебри, и по правильности его конструкций Джаред догадывался, что будет, когда они покинут сцену. Наконец Джаред не выдержал, и, отмочив очредную дурацкую шутку, повис на нем, прямо на глазах у взвывшей толпы.

+++

Когда они покинули сцену, Дженсен предсказуемо напился. Не гламурно, как следовало бы ожидать от звезды, не прислушивась к стуку кубиков льда в рюмке перед каждым глотком, а сосредоточенно, деловито, наливая рюмку за рюмкой "Джека Дэниэлса" из минибара, и продолжал наливать, даже когда в рюмку уже не попадал. Джаред сидел возле него на диване и то и дело прикасался к его колену.  
А потом Дженсена прорвало, будто рухнула плотина, которую он выстраивал много лет.  
\- Мне было шестнадцать, блядь. У меня вставало на пловцов в нашей школе, на софтболистов, блядь, да в шестнадцать и на стену встает. Хотелось поэкспериментировать, у него была своя квартира, он сказал - пойдем. Ну, и я пошел. - Дженсен расфокусированно посмотрел перед собой, серьезно сказал "Сейчас буду блевать", и его вырвало на ковер. Джаред любил отели, в них не надо было спорить, кому убирать с утра после попойки. Он налил Дженсену еще рюмку, чтобы прополоскать рот.  
\- Да, ну и я пошел. Это был не самый хреновый секс в моей жизни, самый хреновый был с прыщавой Мэгги из параллельного, но он не знал о смазке, вообще мало что знал. А потом как-то и приноровились, ничего так стало получаться. И когда он предложил заснять это на видео, я не отказался, ну, чисто для дома. Кто же знал, что оно так обернется?  
Джаред молча смотрел на него, а потом наклонился и поцеловал, хотя Дженсен перед этим блевал на ковер, и они оба были пьяны и пожалеют об этом с утра. Это был не самый хреновый поцелуй в его жизни, но почти - они столкнулись носами, отпрянули друг от друга, рассмеявшись. Потом расстегивали штаны, и пальцы были неловкими, как сардельки, и у них не стояло - они были изрядно пьяны, да и нервничали изрядно. Они смеялись друг другу в шеи, да так и заснули обнявшись - с приспущенными штанами, все залитые "Джеком Дэниэлсом".  
...На следующей утренней панели Джаред и Дженсен выглядели похмельными трупами, но трупами вполне счастливыми.


End file.
